Dojo Day Care My Version!
by scooter2
Summary: This is my version of Dojo Day Care! With myself and a OC in it!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything but my OC and myself.**

Jerry P.O.V

" Well I looked over your files…." Principal Bucket said pulling out a HUGE box full of Jerry's files.

" Really Jerry? Really? Scotty said.

" I have my own box? YES!" I said doing fist pump.

Scotty rolled his eyes.

" From looking at your files I tell can you are one sick, sick individual." Principal Bucket said sternly.

I chuckled to myself.

" I'm not like the others Jerry. You've met your match." Principal Bucket said giving cold hard stare.

" Oh really? I posted that thing I did to you on the internet, type in principal wigs out." I said smirking.

Principal Bucket's eyes widened and sat back down in his chair and started typing rapidly on his laptop.

When Principal Bucket played the video, me and Scotty burst out laughing.

" That's it Jerry! Pack up your locker! Your going down town to Charlie Brown!" Principal Bucket exclaims.

" What?" Scotty asked.

" I don't even know what that means." I said confused.

" You are expelled!" Principal Bucket yells.

" What!?" I said.

" Jerry?! Expelled?!" Scotty protested.

" That's right! I want you gone in a hour!" Principal Bucket yelled.

Then suddenly his phone rings.

"Oh it's the wife. hello? Principal Bucket asks on the phone.

Scotty and I didn't leave yet.

"Ge ge ge ch Charlie Brown!" Principal Bucket exclaims.

Then we leave with confused faces.

Principal Bucket needed to take care of is son baby Byron, but his flamingo dancing finales was tonight.

"Were am I going to find a babysitter in the last minute?!"

Then Scotty and I come back.

Principal Bucket hangs up.

"You know we could help with your baby sitting problem." Scotty says with a smile.

"I'm listening go on." Principal Bucket says.

"We work at the finest day care in the city called Dojo Day Care Center." I said.

"Huh… uh Jerry? Scotty says trying to my attention.

"Don't worry I got this." I said.

"We could let Byron in, but I'm expelled so never mind." I sarcastically said.

We were about to leave, but Principal Bucket stops us.

"If you guys get Byron in that day care center then your not expelled, Jerry." Principal Bucket begs.

"Deal!" I yelled happily.

Then Principal Bucket asks us if we flamingo dance.

He turns on the music on and I say "Before I could walk my father taught me to dance on the firry legs."

"Flame on brother!" Principal Bucket says dramatically.

Then I take two staplers and Principal Bucket and I start dancing.

Scotty didn't know what was going on, but he jose to join in.

Then Scotty's sister Amanda walks in, but we didn't notice.

"Ahem" She proclaims.

Then we stop dancing and look at her embarrassedly.

"I don't even want know. Amanda says confused.

Then me, and Scotty followed Amanda out of the office.

**That's the end of the first chapter! I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar I may have made. Please be nice to me! It's my first story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up! I don't own anything but my OCs!**

Eddie P.O.V

Me, Jack, Milton, and Amanda were walking into the courtyard when we saw a bunch of men at work expanding the mall.

" I can't believe how much bigger there making the mall! " Jack exclaims.

" We really shouldn't be here without hard helmets." I said.

" Why do we need hard helmets?" Amanda asks.

" Because if some one drops a potato chip from that height, It'll cut you straight sown the middle." I said making a cutting in half motion.

" What?" Jack said.

" Is there something wrong with you or are you just plain stupid?" Amanda asks.

" There's nothing wrong with me, I know I'm right because my mom told me." I said.

" What?" Jack repeated.

" Scientifically that's not true." Milton said faculty.

" Are you calling my mother a liar?" I asked in a threatening voice.

" No, I'm just saying the women's extremely lose with her science ." Milton says.

I was about to let Milton have it, until Amanda and Jack were pulling me back away from Milton.

Rudy P.O.V

" Jerry! This is my dojo! It's a place of honor, respect, and integrity!" I said pounding on the table.

As if on queue my fist hit a baby toy that made farm animal sounds. I glared at Jerry.

" Jerry this is ridiculous!" Scotty said in disbelief.

" But guys, if we don 't do this I'll get expelled!" Jerry said.

" Did you really have to make this place a dare care!" Jack says.

" Yes!" Jerry said.

Then at that moment Principal Bucket walks in saying " Dojo Day Care Center, What a establishment! Your really gonna love it here Byron!"

" I'm nipping this in the bun right now!" I say standing up and walking towards Principal Bucket.

But before I could say anything to Principal Bucket he said " Now who will I be making out the $100 check to?"

That's it- Wait, $100 dollars? Sold!

" That would be Rudy Gillespie!" I shouted.

I took the check and said " Ok guys, Take baby Byron put him in the ball pit and give him a gram cracker!" I said happily.

" I'm not touching this little snot bag, that thing is wearing a toilet." Milton whispers to me.

" I'll take him!" Eddie says taking baby Byron. " Hey baby Byron!" Eddie cooed.

" You don't have to worry about a thing Principal Bucket." Jerry said confidently.

" I'm holding you responsible for my son Jerry, I'll be back in a few hours and my legs will be smoldering. Ole!" Principal Bucket said.

We all stared at him weirdly as he exited the dojo.

" This really stinks Jerry." Amanda said dully.

" Oh relax, it's just a couple of hours with one baby." Jerry said.

Then Principal Bucket walks in and says " By the way, I put up a notice about this place on the school's bulletin."

All our widened as a flock of grown up walked in and shoved all there babies into Jerry's arm.

" Umm… Jerry?" Amanda said worriedly.

" I think I've just got babied!" Jerry yelled.

Then we all started take the babies off of Jerry one by one.

All I know is that this isn't going to end well.

**Done! I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I may have made. Talk to you later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**""chapter 3 is up. I don't own anything but my OCs.**

Rudy P.O.V

All the babies start running all over the place right when they got here.

"Rudy where's milton?" Jack asked.

"He's changing some baby's diaper." I answered.

"What, he is?" Scotty asked.

"What about his fear of germs?" Jack asked.

Then suddenly Milton comes wearing a hazmat suit, holding the dirty diaper with tongs and pulling the baby in wagon.

He drops the dirty diaper in trash, opens the top of his hazmat suit and takes a huge breath.

"OK he should be all alright now, that diaper weighed more than he does. Milton said in disgust.

I saw a little girl outside.

"WE GOT AN ESCAPEE, PIGTAILS WALKING!"

Right when I took her in Officer Joan walks in.

"Hey excuse, can I have my niece back? Joan asked.

"Oh sorry I thought she was one of ours." I said.

"Oh no no I'm taking her over to the Holiday Suites, my sister enrolled her in the Little Miss Seaford Pageant, then got sick and once again assumed Old Joany had no plans." Joan said.

"What were your plans? I asked knowingly.

"Oh, I had no plans." Joan said.

"Did you say your niece was going to ribbon dance in the Pageant?" Amanda asked coming out of nowhere.

"This is my talent for the pageant!" GracieBelle said than started ribbon dance horribly around the dojo.

"I'll take that as a yes." Amanda said.

"Oh that is great, really cute. I complimented.

"She is horrible." I whispered. "Those pageant kids have been groomed for years by mothers who are lipstick wearing pit bulls. Your niece is going to get eaten alive."

Amanda nodded in agreement.

"Holy hannah! Joan yelled. " Y-you guys have had experience taking to competitive tournaments, y-y-you gotta come with me!" Joan pleaded.

"We couldn't possibly leave the dojo now." Amanda said.

Then a kid takes a bat and breaks all my trophies. Then another kid takes a paddle and shoots a bon bon in my eye.

"OW! BON BON IN THE EYE!" I yelled as i glared at the kid who nodded and smiled.

"Oh, it could be worse." Amanda said.

Then, of course, the kid hit a bon bon in Amanda's eye.

"AHHHH!" Amanda yelled holding her eye.

"I'll drive." I said.

" I call shot gun." Amanda said as Joan, her and I exited the dojo.

**Done! It was short but the next one I'm updating right after! Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes i may have made. Talk to ya later! **;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is up next. I don't own anything but my OCs.**

Joan P.O.V

Rudy, Amanda and I walk in and meet another woman.

"Wow your daughter is so pretty!" I said.

"Isn't she just, we call her Sparkle because thats what she does." She says.

"Well this is my niece, we call her Gracie Bell because thats what…she does." I said nervously.

But then she tells us we would lose so we should just leave.

"What!?" Rudy says with anger.

"You take that back!" Amanda yells.

"For you information Miss your Sparkle has no chance, our Gracie Bell is the essence of class, beauty, and refinement." Rudy states.

Then Gracie Bell burps. Which really got Sparkle and her mom grossed out.

"That was my chilly dog barking!" Gracie Bell says in excitement.

Jack P.O.V

Back at the dojo Milton and Eddie were hiding in the ball pit. Milton pops his head up slowly.

"I think were safe." Milton whispers.

But then a baby hits him on the head, so he goes back down.

Then Eddie pops his head up too."

"Did you say we're safe?" Eddie asks.

Then another baby hits him too.

"Guys where's Baby Byron?" I asked.

"I thought he was with you." Jerry said.

"Where is he?" Scotty asks.

Then Jerry, Scotty and I look around for him.

"Dudes he's not in here!" I yelled.

"What!?" Jerry asks.

We suddenly see him outside.

"Dudes he's outside come on." Jack said.

So we run out to go get him leaving Milton and Eddie in charge of the dojo.

But right when we leave the babies start hitting them with pugil sticks.

Joan P.O.V

Rudy, Amanda and I were getting Gracie Bell ready to go on stage.

"This is hopeless, I can't believe you didn't bring any makeup." Rudy said in disappointment.

"What are we suppose to do now!" Amanda asks.

"Don't worry guys, I got everything we need at the breakfast buffet, now put more bacon in her hair." I said.

Then I use powder from the donuts as makeup and the jelly as lipstick.

"Do you think they'll like me?" Gracie Bell asks.

"Well of course they will sweetie your smart, pretty and you smell like bacon." I complimented her.

Then I look at Sparkle's mom and said "And who doesn't like bacon!?"

"I can't wait to get out there with my stick and streamer!" She says with a giggle.

"Your stick and streamer isn't going to cut it donut face." Rudy said.

**Chapter 4 is done! Sorry if I made any spelling mistakes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is chapter 5. I don't own anything but my OCs.**

Jack P.O.V

"Baby Byron where are buddy." Scotty calls out.

"Look if we can't find him we just have to get Bucket something that looks like him." Jerry says.

"How are we going to do that?" I asked.

"By putting a diaper on a ham and drawing eyeballs on it." Jerry said.

Scotty and I give him weird faces.

"Dudes look there he is!" I said.

We saw him sitting on a plank.

We start crawling up to him.

"Hey Baby Byron who doesn't want to get Jerry expelled? You don't." Jerry cooed.

"Come here little guy." Scotty cooed.

"Who's a good boy, your a good boy. I cooed.

Then suddenly the plank rises up and Byron gets carried with it up to the top of the construction building.

"Your not a good boy, your a very bad boy!" I yells.

Scotty gives me a weird look.

"What? He's a bad boy." I explains.

Then Scotty and I clime up the bars while Jerry stays behind.

Eddie P.O.V

Back at the Dojo Milton and I were hiding in Rudy's office.

"I made a big mistake volunteering for this mission. Seeing a dirty diaper changes a man." Milton says.

"In case I don't make it give this letter to my girlfriend Julie." Milton says.

He kisses it and hands it to me.

Then suddenly all the baby's hands are shown out the window trying to break in because they wanted to beat us up.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" We yelled.

Then we hide behind the desk.

They tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Haha, dumb babies." I said.

But then they unscrew the door and it comes down.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" We yelled again.

We hide under Rudy's desk as the babies walk in.

"I'm gonna scream!" Milton said.

But then I put a binky in his mouth so he wouldn't scream.

Then suddenly the babies started to drag Milton out of the office.

"Oh no hey stop!" Milton screamed.

"Oh no they got him, good-bye Milton!" I yelled.

But then I ripped letter in half.

"Hello Julie." I continued.

The babies tied up Milton and were hitting him with pugil sticks. Then I walked wearing a black ninja headband around my head.

That's it babies, I've had enough, I may go down but I'm going down fighting. I said bravely.

I started showing off some karate moves but once I did the babies started clapping.

"Do it again they like it." Milton said.

"Okay." I said.

When I did it again I accidently kicked Milton down to the ground, but on the bright side the babies were clapping again.

Jack P.O.V

Scotty and I stopped climbing the construction zone but then suddenly we see Jerry already here waiting for us.

"How the heck did you get up there?" Scotty asked.

"I took the elevator." Jerry said.

"What!?" We both yelled.

"You guys got to stop fooling around Bucket will be back hear in any minute." Jerry yelled.

"Jerry were not fooling around, we just climbed all the..." Jerry then cut me off.

"Look there he is." Jerry pointed out.

We saw Baby Byron sitting on the edge of the construction zone.

"I got this." Jerry said. "You get back this instant young man!"

He doesn't come.

"Well that's all I have" Jerry says.

Scotty then sighed because it was dumb to here.

I tried to crawl over and grab Byron but he crawled away and fell off the edge of the construction zone.

"NO!" We yelled.

But then he landed safely on a girder being lift by a crane.

"Let's go!" I yelled.

We went back to climbing.

**That's the end of chapter 5. I hope you like it. Sorry if I made any spelling mistakes. Get ready for the final chapter coming up next on kickin it fanfiction. Thank you.**


End file.
